SSB: The leagacy continues
by PSI1
Summary: well...let's see here....Corey enters the world of video gaming and must put togther a new group of smash bros...my first fic, so please don't flame me ^^;


Super Smash Brothers: The Legacy Continues  
  
By: PSI  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any SSB:M characters or the game itself, or any games involved in this story, I'm just borrowing them…and..yeah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------Prolouge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
It was a day like any other, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, a perfect day to stay at home and play SSB:M on your gamecube correct? So as usual, A boy named Corey turned it on, selected classic mode, chose Ness and set the difficulty to very hard. He then began playing, demolishing the computer opponents as usual.  
  
"Ha!" He yelled as he knocked the metal Samus off the battlefield with a well timed bat smash. "Now on to the hands!"  
  
As usual, he started fighting Master Hand, his Ness jumped away from a slap attack and struck with several blows, taking off around 40HP, he then absorbed a few missiles launched from the hand's two fingers, and delivered a A midair attack twice, taking off another good chunk of HP. Just then, Crazy hand showed up  
  
"Right on time." Corey said taking this pause in the action to crack his knuckles  
  
Again, he dodged many attacks and beat the first hand. Then he moved on to the second. The second hand seemed different somehow. Then Corey noticed the HP gauge….  
  
"What!? 1000HP?" Corey yelled in utter amazement  
  
But still, he played through taking hit after hit, and dealing damage. In the end, he was at his last stock with 35% damage and Crazy Hand has a measly 25HP left.  
  
"Alrighty! Time the finish dis foo!" Said Corey slipping into his Mr.T impression.  
  
But then something happened! The two edges of the Final destination fell apart, leaving one small, square platform, and a face popped up in front of it. Surprisingly it spoke!  
  
"I am the master…..Gaia" said the face  
  
"What? What sort of enemy is this!"  
  
Gaia glowed with a strange light, and Master hand arose! With a whopping 2000HP! And Crazy hand glowed with a odd light, and was healed to 2000HP!  
  
Corey's mouth opened so wide you could've sweared it had dropped to the floor. He gave out a yell.  
  
" What the heck? How do they expect me to complete this!?"  
  
The face smiled a evil smile, and simply said "You cannot" as if it had herd him.  
  
Corey stuttered "h-huh? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes…."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"For years my poor hands have been bruised, burned, and shocked by these "Smash Brothers" well let's see how YOU like fighting giant hands…."  
  
"b-but your just a game! You can't do anything to me!"  
  
the face just narrowed it's gaze and let out a laugh "Or can I?" it said.  
  
Then with a maniacal laughter the screen went pitch white, the whiteness extended from the television, until it engulfed the entire room! Corey began to feel drowsy, and then fell asleep, the last thing he herd was laughter….  
  
  
  
Corey woke up. The ground was cold and dry….almost as if someone was here, but left in a hurry. He then looked up, there he saw all of the super smash bros…turned to stone!!!! He quickly stood up and realized where he was, the final destination!!!  
  
"Hello…Corey" came a voice from behind him "Surprised?"  
  
Corey turned around to face the…face "Not really"  
  
Gaia just laughed "Well…you won't be so cocky after I'm through with you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You herd me….in order to return to your world and save your precious "smash brothers" you have to defeat ME!"  
  
"But that's insane!"  
  
Luckily for Corey, Gaia believed in honor. "Alright.. you shall travel dimensions and assemble a new team of "smash brothers" if you defeat me…you go back to your world and these smash brothers are freed…if I win…the virtual universe will remain forever under my control….."  
  
"Sounds fair enough"  
  
"Heh…fine…let the game…begin"  
  
A small vortex opened up, sucking everything within it's range in, unfortunately Corey was within it's range, and was unwillingly pulled into the vortex. He was spinning, fast. He dizzily saw a planet, but then closed his eyes to prevent from throwing up. As the spinning died down, he opened his eyes dizzily, then saw he was falling to the ground of some world! He braced for impact, and the last thing he remembered was landing on a rock with a dull "thud"…..  
  
PSI:So how was it? It's my first fic. Yes, I know it's short and boring but the other chapters will hopefully get better! Reviews are welcome! ^^; 


End file.
